


That Trip to Italy

by zerochitentoppakai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerochitentoppakai/pseuds/zerochitentoppakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This class will not go with the other classes on their field trip..." began the Principal. Reborn, in his costume, seemingly appeared out of nowhere and announced "...instead, you will be going to an all-expense paid field trip to Italy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passports Arrive!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Tsuna would have been boss by now.
> 
> This story is set right before the Inheritance Ceremony arc, and right after they got back from the Future.

It came as a surprise to class 2-A when Nezu-sensei strolled in during homeroom right in the middle of the class representative's tirade. After all, it's not every day that the stingy teacher would come in so early in the morning with the Principal in tow. The yawning students suddenly snapped to attention, and those who were half asleep were prodded into consciousness, everyone sensing that something important is going to happen.

"Settle down, you lot, the Principal is here. He has an important announcement to make, so make sure to listen carefully!" growled out Nezu-sensei, waking up the last of the sleeping students.

"Our school received a generous offer from a friend of Boreen-sensei, and this class has been chosen to participate in this wonderful opportunity," the Principal stated, being purposely vague, knowing that the students are now hanging onto his every word. Tsuna, on the other hand, immediately grew suspicious when one of his tutor's pseudonyms was mentioned.

"This class will not go with the other classes on their field trip..." began the Principal. Before the students of 2-A could express their disappointment, however, Reborn seemingly appeared out of nowhere in his Boreen-sensei costume and announced "...instead, you will be going to an all-expense paid field trip to Italy."

Tsuna paled at this announcement. After all, they're going to Italy, the capital of all things _mafia._ And with Reborn pulling the strings, bodily harm is the least of your possible problems.

After a few seconds of dumbfounded silence, the class broke out of their reverie and cheered. This year's supposedly boring educational trip is now shaping up to be an exciting out-of-the-country affair.

When the class finally settled-down after their mini-celebration, Reborn, still in his Boreen-sensei getup, continued and said, "Since this field trip is out-of-the-country, you'll need to sign a waiver in case you get killed— I mean, injured during the trip."

This waiver, and Reborn's not-quite slip-of-the-tongue turned Tsuna's suspicion into full-blown paranoia. His hyperactive imagination started going into overdrive, running through an infinite number of horrific things that may happen during the trip.

"We will be leaving for Italy on Friday evening, so make sure to have it signed by your parents before then. The class representative will pass out the waivers, along with the things you need to bring later." He then got down from the desk and left, bringing the Principal and Nezu-sensei along with him.

* * *

Conversation immediately started up the moment the three teachers left the classroom, and the class representative had to threaten everyone that she won't give them waivers in order for them to settle down. Grumbling, the students resumed their seats, not the least bit happy that their discussions got cut short.

"Boreen-sensei has left a couple of instructions for the trip, so settle down while I get down to doing them, okay?" asked the class representative. The class murmured their agreement, surprisingly compliant. They want to learn more about the trip; after all, the more information to gloat about to their other schoolmates, the better.

"According to my instructions, I'm supposed to hand out your waivers and your— wait, that can't be right..." the class rep trailed out, checking for a box beside the table that was innocuously left behind by the enigmatic Boreen-sensei.

"Eeeh?" she blurted out, rather dumbfounded by the contents of the box. Kaneda, no longer able to hold in his anticipation, strolled to the front of the classroom and grabbed the box to see what its contents were.

"Huh? Aren't these passports? Why do you have them here, Iinchou?" he asked the class rep who was slumped on the floor rather ungracefully.

Recovering from her shock, she dusted off her skirt and answered, "Those passports are apparently ours, and I'm supposed to distribute them together with the waivers and the list of things we need to bring. Apparently since only a few of us have gone outside of Japan before, he took it upon himself to have them made for us. And get back to your seat, Kaneda-kun."

"Made them for— can you even do that?" asked Suzuki, to which the class rep replied, "Apparently, since we do have passports in this box. How he got the necessary information to apply passports for all of us, I'll never know. Anyway, I'm just going to distribute this like he says, so come up here when I call your name."

The first student quickly came up to the front when his name was called, and he resumed his seat immediately afterwards. Those sitting near huddled around him, quite eager to see what he got, disregarding the fact that they would also be receiving the same things when they get their turn. Leafing through his newly-acquired passport, he could not help but gasp in surprise at what he found.

"Eeeh? Where did they get this photo, I don't even remember having this taken... And the address is accurate too, not to mention it has my signature! How on earth did they get all this? Is Boreen-sensei's friend a stalker or something?" he exclaimed, to everyone's astonishment.

_'Why am I not surprised? After going through all the trouble of arranging this trip, making passports for everyone is probably a piece of cake,'_ Tsuna mused.

The noise died down for a while as each student rifled through their own passport. The next big outrage came in the form of Gokudera, who was making a scene about his passport being in the box.

"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" asked Tsuna.

"Damn! That friend of Boreen-sensei is a very suspicious person. From what I remember, I left my passport at my apartment, and there's no way a normal person would have gotten through all the protections I left there! Is he from a rival mafia?" Gokudera practically shouted, his mind already going through a list of possible enemies.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, isn't it great that you got your passport back?" Yamamoto stated, trying to calm down the silver-haired teen in his usual, relaxed manner.

"Shut up, Baseball-idiot! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Gokudera retorted.

Gokudera and Yamamoto went on in that vein for quite a while, with the rest of the class ignoring them. It was hardly the first time that it happened, and just when Gokudera was about to whip out his dynamites, Tsuna was called to the front.

"Huh? Why do I have two passports?" Tsuna wondered, immediately attracting the attention of the entire class.

"What are you saying, Dame-Tsuna? Japan doesn't allow dual citizenships! Don't make things up!" shouted Kaneda.

"But they both have my name on them, and the nationality says both Italian and Japanese. What does that mean?"

"As expected of the 10th! To think you'd become an Honorary Italian citizen at such a young age! They must have heard of the 10th's greatness!"

"I don't think that's the reason, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Ehhhh? Honorary citizen? What did Dame-Tsuna do to get such an honor? From what I've seen, only people like the Pope and Dalai Lama ever get those. Did you really get one?" Kurihara asked.

"You bastard! How dare you doubt the 10th!" Gokudera had his dynamites out by now, and proceeded to terrorize their poor classmate.

_'That Reborn, I knew he'd do something like this! I haven't even thought of using my nationality to avoid being the 10th boss, and he already prevented it!'_ thought Tsuna forlornly.

* * *

As soon as Tsuna got home, he immediately set out to confront Reborn. He found the arcobaleno sitting on his armchair atop the desk in his room, drinking his usual cup of espresso.

"Reborn! What was that all about?" Tsuna exclaimed, as he slammed the door open, no longer able to hold his frustration in. He spent the entire day stressed about the field trip, what little concentration he had for his classes disappeared for the rest of the day.

"What are you talking about, Tsuna?" replied Reborn, his face a complete picture of innocence, just like all the other times when he's up to no good.

Seeing Reborn's expression, Tsuna got even more riled up, "Don't mess with me! I'm talking about the trip to Italy of course, that field trip!"

Putting down his cup of coffee, Reborn stood up and said, "A Boss must know about his territory and his subordinates. It'll be good training for you."

"Why did you have to bring the entire class to Italy too? Also, I never said i'd be a mafia boss! And stop turning every conversation into a lesson!" Tsuna shouted hysterically. At this, Reborn kicked Tsuna's face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Nono is sponsoring the entire trip, it'd be pointless if you don't go." Reborn replied, ignoring Tsuna's I'm-not-gonna-be-a-mafia-boss tirade as usual. "Besides, if you go on this trip, I'll make sure you're seatmates with Kyoko on the way to Italy. After all, the flight is 11 hours long."

Tsuna stopped at this, considering Reborn's last few words. "If Jii-chan already prepared so much, then it can't be helped. And besides, Kyoko-chan is coming too. It shouldn't be that bad."

Famous last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wondering why nobody makes these types of fanfics in Reborn!, so I figured I might as well do it myself. It's my first time writing a fic though, so if you don't find it very good, there you have it!
> 
> As for the thing about avoiding being a boss, blood is extremely important in the Sicilian mafia. You can't join the mafia if you're not born into it, which makes Primo and Tsuna's choice of guardians even more controversial. According to Italian citizenship laws, as long as your ancestor is Italian, as far as they're concerned, you're Italian as well, which makes Tsuna (technically) have dual citizenship. Dual citizenships are okay, but this is not the case for Japan. Japan forces one to choose between your citizenships at the age of 22. I figured Iemitsu must have renounced his Japanese ancestry instead of his Italian one, seeing that he is still in the mafia. Renouncing his Italian ancestry would have made Tsuna completely Japanese, and unable to become boss, not to mention Iemitsu wouldn't have been able to continue working for Vongola. Since Tsuna is practically Vongola's last hope, I figured Reborn would make sure he has no way out, hence the Honorary citizenship thing. Anyway this is just conjecture, but since it works for this fic, then hurrah!


	2. Airplane Arrives!!

The class could hardly contain their excitement for the trip, and practically everyone was already standing up when the bus finally passed through the gates of the airport complex. The bus rolled past the usual parking spaces and drove further into the airport, stopping at the entrance of what seems to be a private terminal.

"Where are we? I don't think we're in the right place." said Kondo. Having gone overseas before, he realized something weird is going on for they're not anywhere near the usual passenger terminals.

"Hey, don't you think this place is a little too fancy?"

"I've never even been in this part of the airport before... Isn't this that VIP terminal you see on news whenever random foreign bigshots arrive?" asked Kawada in shock. Before the students could discuss the topic further, the class representative stood up and turned on her megaphone.

"Okay everyone, settle down. Since we're here, I'll be giving you your tickets. They indicate your seat number and you definitely can't board the plane without one, so don't lose your ticket, okay? So that things don't get too chaotic, after I hand you your ticket, you are to disembark and wait for everyone outside."

When none of the class members murmured their disagreement, the class representative called the names of the class members one by one

* * *

As soon as the students got down from the bus, they immediately ushered inside the private terminal. Everyone couldn't help but gape in awe at the sight that awaited them. Outside the huge windows, they could see an impressive-looking plane being prepared for flight.

  
"What a huge plane!" said Kurihara, seeing a plane for the first time in his life. He's one of the many students in class 2-A that have never even set foot in an airport before.  
  
"This... B-B-BOEING BUSINESS JET!", said one Suzuki. Known as an aircraft aficionado, the student was absolutely blown away by the plane in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong, Suzuki? I haven't even ridden a plane before so I really don't know the difference between them. This one looks really amazing, though." Kurihara said.  
  
"It's a Boeing Business Jet, you know, a Boeing Business Jet! It's a private jet, you know! It costs at least 47 million dollars to buy one of this things, not to mention the only people i've heard of that own these are royalty and foreign governments! What kind of unbelievable person is Boreen-sensei's friend anyway?" Suzuki practically shouted in excitement. He never dreamed that he'd be able to see, much less ride, such a beautiful piece of aircraft on just a school field trip.  
  
"You mean we're gonna ride on a private plane! Woohoo! This is gonna be the best field trip ever!"  
 _  
'What's with this extravagance? And displaying that huge logo on the side of the plane too... Aren't they mafia?'_ Tsuna thought, taken aback at the fact that the Vongola's ornate symbol is painted proudly on the side of the plane. He wasn't really surprised at the absurd amount of money being spent on the trip so far, considering the fact that Dino-san and the others just drive around in their Ferraris like they're nothing.  
  
"That Vongola symbol... Does this mean Boreen-sensei's friend is a part of the Family, too?" Gokudera murmured to himself.  
  
"Vongola? You mean you've heard of them before, Gokudera?" asked Kurihara, who apparently heard what Gokudera said. Wanting to know more about their mysterious benefactor, the class immediately huddled around Gokudera and listened expectantly.  
  
"They're the richest Family in Italy. Something like this is just spare change for them," Gokudera answered haughtily.  
  
"I see. Gokudera originally came from Italy, so if this family is as amazing as he says they are, no wonder he recognized them." said Kaneda.  
  
"Heh, so Boreen-sensei has some extremely rich corporate friends? I wonder how they even met. Heck, I wonder why his friend even agreed on sponsoring something as lame as a middle school field trip."  
  
"Who cares, as long as we get to experience Italy in style! And for free, too!" someone in the crowd shouted. After finding out that their benefactor is more than just extremely rich, the class couldn't help but look forward to the rest of the trip. From what they know of the trip so far, their patron definitely isn't holding back on the expenses.  
  
"As expected of the Vongola, the 10th deserves nothing less than VIP treatment!" Gokudera said enthusiastically. Considering the fact that the future boss is coming to Italy, Vongola seems to be putting out all the stops as far as reception is concerned.  
  
"Good going, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said light-heartedly, clapping Tsuna on the back.  
  
"Why me?" exclaimed Tsuna, who was starting to wonder why he agreed to going on the trip in the first place

* * *

_'There's obviously something weird going on if even Gokudera-kun passes the bomb check.'_ Tsuna thought as boarded the plane. Checking the ticket for his seat number, Tsuna was relieved to find out that he was assigned to an aisle seat near the front. Sasagawa Kyoko was already sitting on the window seat beside his assigned one.

  
 _'At least Reborn kept his promise; maybe this trip won't be so bad after all!'_ Tsuna thought as he glanced at Kyoko, a blush rising to his cheeks.  
  
Across the aisle, Gokudera was harassing one of his classmates into exchanging seats with him. Luckily, Nezu-sensei, and Reborn who was in his Boreen-sensei disguise, arrived and managed to get Gokudera off the unfortunate student. With the threat of getting left behind, Gokudera had no choice but to comply and trudge towards his seat, far away from Tsuna's own.  
  
Tsuna sighed in relief, thinking that his alone time with Kyoko is safe, at least for the time being. He grabbed one of the strange magazines in front of him, each of them bearing a certain Sun Arcobaleno's face. Before he could relax into his seat, he noticed someone who seems to be the plane's pilot staring expectantly at him.  
  
"...May I help you?" asked Tsuna hesitantly.  
  
"I am Shougeki Hikouki, the captain of this plane. I am honored to meet you, 10th." The captain removed the cap on his head and kneeled towards Tsuna, kissing the Vongola Ring on his finger that he didn't even notice he was wearing.  
  
 _'What an ominous name! Are they sure about this pilot?'_ Tsuna's thoughts became panicky. He fervently hoped that the pilot is working under a pseudonym; he doesn't think anyone with the name that means 'plane crash' should be allowed anywhere near the cockpit. In fact, he doesn't think anyone with such a name should be allowed anywhere near a plane at all.  
  
"What the hell? Why on earth is the pilot kneeling to Dame-Tsuna of all people? How lame." remarked Kaneda snidely. Since he sat somewhere behind Tsuna, he saw the pilot kneel in front of the brown-haired student.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD?" the pilot growled, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Kaneda.  
  
"HIIIIIIII! W-wait! He's just joking, you know!" Tsuna immediately tried to get in between the pilot and his now terrified classmate. "You're just joking, right?" Tsuna demanded at Kaneda, urging his classmate to apologize before things get even worse.  
  
"Yes sir! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kaneda exclaimed hysterically. It doesn't appear that the pilot is calming down, however, since right after he uttered his apologies, a bullet lodged itself on the back of his seat right beside his head. The seat barely moved an inch after the shot, not surprising considering the fact that the plane is owned by mafia.  
  
The students turned to look at the commotion, and everyone froze in shock and fright when they saw the pilot pointing a gun at one of their classmates. It appears that the gunshot they heard wasn't just their imagination.  
  
"Joke or not, how dare you disrespect the 10th! I'll crush you!" The pilot shouted angrily.  
  
"He's my classmate, so something like this isn't a big deal! So please, forgive him!" Tsuna said somewhat desperately, even bowing his head.  
  
"Please forgive me for overstepping my boundaries! You don't have to lower your head just for this piece of tra- i mean, your classmate! Please raise your head, 10th!" Seeing the future boss like this made the plane captain realize how hasty his actions have been, and made him see how benevolent the 10th is to even those who treat him horribly.  
  
"Oi, stupid pilot. Get your ass over to the cockpit, we can't leave with you making a scene over here." Reborn, in Boreen-sensei clothes, finally appeared to break up the commotion. The Arcobaleno stood comfortably on Nezu-sensei's shoulder, who, strangely enough, doesn't seem to mind. The pair herded the hot-blooded captain towards the cockpit.  
  
Tsuna sighed, relieved that the commotion is over. Noticing his classmates gawk at him in confusion, he immediately headed towards his seat. He couldn't wait for the plane to take off, knowing that it'd probably be the only thing that would make them stop staring

* * *

Tsuna relaxed somewhat after takeoff. The staring finally subsided, since majority of the students opted to look outside their windows and watch Japan disappear from sight.

  
"Since the plane is now airborne, you may explore the plane to your leisure. Feel free to use the various amenities available. We hope you enjoy the flight!" one of the stewardesses announced over the PA system.  
  
 _'Damn that Reborn, he fooled me again! What's the point in becoming seatmates with Kyoko-chan if we're free to wander anywhere we want anyway?'_ Tsuna thought angrily. Before he could continue this train of thought, Kyoko stood up beside him.  
  
"Let's go and explore, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko smiled at Tsuna.  
 _  
'Kyoko-chan!'_ Tsuna thought happily to himself. He jumped to his feet immediately and moved to follow the short-haired girl. They haven't even taken a few steps yet when Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared at Tsuna's side as if by clockwork.  
  
"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved at Tsuna.  
  
"Tch, because of that troublesome sitting arrangement, I wasn't here when that stupid pilot caused a scene. Are you okay, 10th?" fussed Gokudera rather obsessively.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm all right, Gokudera-kun. Anyway, we're going to explore the plane. Are you going to join us?" asked Tsuna, sweatdropping at Gokudera's predictable behavior.  
  
Tsuna led the group through the first floor, getting impressed at what the private plane had to offer. There was a huge living room area fully equipped with the latest entertainment systems, as well as several comfortable-looking bedrooms. They even overheard one of their classmates squealing about the fact that the plane has Wi-Fi, the gunshot incident seemingly forgotten in the face of the plane's luxurious amenities.  
  
"This plane looks amazing. I'd say it's brand new, but I don't think any sane person would lend his plane to a group of middle school students if he hasn't even ridden it yet." Kurokawa reasoned. She joined their exploration halfway through and stuck herself to Kyoko's side.  
  
 _'It probably is.'_ Tsuna thought to himself as he climbed the sleek spiral staircase leading to the second floor of the plane. _'Why did Vongola buy a ridiculously huge plane in the first place? It's not like these mafioso will be leaving Italy en masse to attend an event or something,'  
_  
The rest of the group followed Tsuna to the second floor, and they continued their exploration of the plane. The trip went peacefully until they saw someone approach the group at a high speed.  
  
"YO SAWADA! And Kyoko too." Sasagawa Ryohei stopped in his tracks right before he barreled into the group.  
  
"Onii-san! Why are you here too?" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Ah, this morning, Elder Pao Pao dropped by our house. He invited me on an EXTREME training camp. By the way Sawada, why are you here? Does this mean you're joining the training camp too?"The boxer looked excitedly at Tsuna, as if waiting for a confirmation.  
  
"We're going on a field trip, Onii-chan. Didn't I tell you that yesterday?" Kyoko pouted.  
  
"I EXTREMELY FORGOT!" the boxer declared proudly.  
  
"How did you even get here, Onii-san? We didn't see you board the plane."  
  
"Since I found out about the training camp, I've been trying to warm myself up. I extremely ran all the way here this morning!"  
  
"What an idiot," Gokudera remarked.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, OCTOPUS HEAD?"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME, TURF TOP!"  
  
Before the argument could escalate any further, a huge crashing noise was heard from a few rooms away. The two Guardians halted mid-fight and instead followed Tsuna, who rushed towards the source of the noise. When the future boss opened the door to what seemed to be the kitchen, his mouth fell open in horror.  
  
"GYAHAHAHAHA! Lambo-san has arrived! Give me all your food!" yelled the cow suit-wearing kid at the top of his lungs, seemingly bouncing off the walls with his boundless energy.  
  
"Lambo! Sit still!" I-Pin scolded dutifully while chasing Lambo. She was, of course, ignored by the hyperactive brat.  
  
"GAH! Why are there brats in this plane! I hate kids!" Kurokawa gasped. Kurokawa fled from the kitchen as soon as she saw the five year-old wreaking havoc in the kitchen. Kyoko excused herself quickly and chased after her friend in order to calm her down.  
  
"Why didn't you stop him?" Tsuna demanded from one of the stewardesses near the disaster area. The staff members seem to be cowering in one corner, not knowing how to deal with the Lambo situation.  
  
"Uhm... Lambo-sama is one of your Guardians, 10th. We can't hope to order him around." answered one stewardess meekly.  
  
"Let go of me, Ahou-dera!" Gokudera apparently caught the cow suit-wearing brat, who flailed angrily and tried to escape from the Storm Guardian's grasp.  
  
"Stop struggling, stupid cow!"  
  
"Shut up, Ahou-dera!"  
  
"Hey, Lambo! You're bothering them!" Tsuna scolded the Lightning Guardian, who took the opportunity to reach for Tsuna and crawled into his arms instead. "Why are you guys here anyway? Does Mama even know that you left?"  
  
"I heard my rival Reborn talking about your field trip to Italy, so I told Maman we're coming along. Give me candy, Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo told Tsuna imperiously.  
  
"I didn't bring any!"  
  
"Here you go, kid! Good thing I brought some because of those air pressure things people experience during flight." Yamamoto handed Lambo a piece of grape candy. He then picked up I-Pin and gave her a piece of candy as well.  
  
"Anyway, let's go. These people won't be able to do their jobs if we're in their way." Tsuna turned to the surrounding plane staff and bowed to them in apology. Having enough excitement to last them for the entire plane trip, Tsuna exited the kitchen and was about to head to one of the lounges to relax when he heard the theme song of death.  
  
 ** _"Midori tanabiku Namimori no  
Dai naku shou naku, Nami ga ii~"_**  
  
With inhuman reflexes, Tsuna immediately grabbed I-Pin from Yamamoto's shoulder and threw her into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing, herbivores?"  
  
The fearsome Cloud Guardian questioned the group. The noise Lambo made in the kitchen must have drawn his attention.  
  
"Hi-Hibari-san! Why are you here?" Tsuna asked the tonfa-wielding prefect. Good thing he managed to throw I-Pin into the kitchen before she saw her crush; they surely would've died if her Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion went off mid-flight.  
  
"If it isn't Hibari!" The sun guardian greeted Hibari Kyouya, Namimori Middle's Discipline Committee Chairman.  
  
"Tch. Why is everyone here?" Gokudera grumbled to himself.  
  
"Maa, maa, the more the merrier," Yamamoto said lightheartedly to Gokudera, making the chain smoker even more irritated. Tsuna groaned inwardly at the impending one-sided argument; at this rate, it won't be long until...  
  
"You're crowding," Hibari started, "I'll bite you to death.

* * *

After getting bitten to death, eating some gourmet in-flight dining, and getting some sleep in the extremely comfortable bedrooms, the plane finally landed in Palermo Airport.

  
"Let's go, Dame-Tsuna. You have to be the first one to greet your subordinates upon landing." Reborn's voice came out of nowhere, causing Tsuna to look around. To his surprise, Reborn turned out to be cleverly disguised as one of the strange magazines that has his face on it.  
  
"Reborn! What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Don't worry. You'll just have to greet a small welcoming committee and thank them for preparing this trip. It'll be rude to make them wait."  
  
Left with no choice but to follow his home tutor, the future mafia boss stood up from his seat and headed towards the exit. The other Vongola Guardians were already there, waiting for him to arrive. Flanked by Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna stepped out of the plane and was greeted by a horrifying sight.  
  
Two lines of people bowed towards him, seemingly forming a pathway towards an awaiting vehicle.  
  
"Welcome home, 10th!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, there's no such thing as language barrier in Reborn. Even those people in the Inheritance Ceremony spoke in Japanese in order to accommodate for Tsuna since he's the future boss. So there's no language barrier in this fic.
> 
> It might take a while before my next update. My plot bunny's a lot stronger for my other fanfic (tbh I just felt guilty in not having updated this for so long), and I'm busy writing my ideas down for that, so I apologize for the upcoming wait in advance. My updates tend to be sporadic.


End file.
